Years Later
by Anime Lover Bizzle
Summary: After Kyo scars Tohru  because of a fight with Yuki , Tohru lives in fear of Kyo himself. After she has married Yuki, Kyo wants to fight Yuki again. What will the outcome of this fight be?
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits Basket**

The Memory Replays:

Story opens on Tohru, looking for Yuki.

"YUKI! YUKI! Where are you? YUKI!"

Yuki is outside reading the shopping list making sure he has everything written down.

"I'm out here my dear." "What do you want?"

"Oh found you." Tohru smiled and gave a small cute giggle. "Darling could you get some noodles and fish when you're out as well?"

"Of course I will." Yuki stood up and kissed Tohru on the lips. "I will see you soon, oh and by the way are you going to see Akito today?"

"Yes I am I promised I would." Tohru said as she started to walk off.

"Okay, but be careful I don't want you to go anywhere near that monster."

"Yes I will, and you should not speak of him like that please don't." Tohru said nervously.

"You know what he did to you, AND IT WILL NEVER CHANGE THE FACT HE'S A MONSTER!" Yuki noticed the way he said that scared Tohru. "Oh I'm sorry dear I just can't help it he makes me so angry." Tohru paused as Yuki traced a long dark red line up her arm. "He hurt you and I can't forgive him for that." Yuki looked sad at this moment.

" I know darling, anyway I must go." Just as Tohru walked off Shigure came through the one of the paper doors. "You're looking sad, whats wrong?" Shigure pulled a fish type face. (Inbox me if you don't know what that is.) Yuki gave a very serious look at Shigure, took a deep breath and said "I'm scared she is not going to listen to me again and get hurt by him." Shigure lifted up the newspaper slowly "I see, try to cheer up while you're shopping, bye, bye." Yuki gave him a small, sharp smile "okay I will goodbye."

Tohru walked into the main Sohma house where Akito was there to greet her. "Hello Tohru, how are you?" Tohru game Akito a big smile "oh well I'm doing just fine, I have not seen you since. . . well um, yeh since the accident." Akito gave her a sorry look and sighed "yes it has been a while and I would not call it an accident the be honest." Tohru went to talk as Kisa walked in. She had grown more since Tohru last saw her, but she still had her childish cham. "Oh my it's Big Sister!" She gave Tohru a hug, " oh wow this is such a surprise I missed you so much."

"Excuse me Kisa, me and Tohru have some business to attend to how about you go and find Hiro and Kagura, they are probably in the garden." Akito gave one of her sweet, but clumsy smiles. (I have decided to take the female Akito out of the manga). " Why do you always say that when you want us to leave people to leave you alone?", "it's not fair." Kisa gave Akito an unimpressed look, then walked off towards the garden. " Well I have not seen them all since Ayame's party." Akito gave Tohru a small giggle "well it was a very strange party, and also the night you asked my permission to marry . . ." Hatori grabbed Akito's sholder "you can see him now, please don't shout at him."

All three of them walked out of the main house, down a path into a smaller, raggedy looking house. "KYO!" Tohru paused as she saw him. He looked up slowly "I knew you would not listed to that rat." Kyo walked towards Tohru, but Akito stopped him from coming any closer. " Like I would do what you say Akito, she belongs to me!" He pushed Akito out the way fiercely and grabbed Tohru's arm. "OW PLEASE LET GO KYO YOU'RE HURTING ME !" Tohru started to cry. "ENOUGH! Let go Kyo do you want to hurt her more look what you did! That is why we keep you here. That is why she hates you and did not marry you. You're just a monster Kyo." Hatori spoke them words in a serious but scary way. "What happend? Tohru what happend that day? I can never remember why you got hurt." Kyo said while looking at the long red scar up her arm.

"Well Kyo. It was a while ago, you told me you never wanted to see Yuki again. But the day after we announced we were going to get married he came to our house to congratulate us." Tohru paused as Akito put her hand on her shoulder and said "you don't have to keep going if you don't want to." "No it's fine I can do it." Tohru took a deep breath " then you challenged him to a fight, I said not to but you had already started." "Then it started to rain, you got tired and weak and Yuki accidently pulled off you're bracelet and you transformed into you're true form." Kyo let go of Tohru's arm then said "I remember Yuki told you to run but all you could do was say stop it please." "And I got angry with your pleading and pushed you away, but I cut your arm, and then. . . "

"And then. . .

You called me. . .

A monster."

"I'm sorry Kyo I should never have come. Yuki told me not to go near you again." Tohru stepped back. "What has Yuki got to do with this? Tell me?" Kyo snarled. "Well I." "I. . . em well." Tohru could not say is she was to scared." Akito walked up to Kyo and whispered "they got married." WHAT! YOU MARRIED A RAT HOW COULD YOU!" Kyo launched at Tohru with anger in his eyes, when Hatori grabbed his arm and swung him into a wall. "Don't think about taking your anger out on Tohru and Yuki, it's not there fault you were stupid!"

And then there was silence . . .

I was scared . . .

Yuki would fight him again . . .

And I would.

. . .Be hurt. . .

"Yuki darling how are you?" Tohru skipped in showing a brave face after what she has seen today. "Ahhh well I missed you, but I have been good, and you?" Yuki looked at Tohru as she tried to think of what to say. "Well. . . um . . .Akito and I went for lunch and then she taught me how to paint perfect cherry blossom trees and I missed you to." Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand. "I hope that lunch did not fill you up because I was thinking of taking you out for tea tonight." She smiled at Yuki. " That would be lovely, what occasion is this for?" Yuki sat down and pulled Tohru down beside him, "well it is we need a night out occasion, will that answer do?" "Yes Yuki it will."

* * *

Well I hope you liked the first chapter. It is a bit messed up but I'm sure you will like what I have planned for the next one. Love you all xoxo Bizzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fruits Basket**

The New Girl:

Opens at the main house with Hatori talking to Ayame.

"So how the shop?" Says Hatori as he looks for a key.

"It's doing well, I must say. But is this really a good idea?" Ayame gave Hatori a worried look.

"It will be fine as long as Akito does not find out. But I have a feeling he wont be back for a while he went to see Yuki and Yuki was out with Tohru, so he should be waiting for them for a while." Hatori smiled.

Hatori took a long, old looking key and carried it down some stairs, Which right at the back of the house. He used to key to unlock the door, and walked into the room.

It was pitch black apart from a small window which shone down onto, Kyo.

"Hello there, having fun?" Hatori gave a short evil smile to Kyo.

"Yes of course I am (sarcasm *hint-hint*), what do you want? And why do you have Ayame with you?" Kyo tried to move forward, but he was tied to the wall.

"Well since Akito is out, I thought I might let you go and you can get out of here and go far away. And don't think of going near Tohru!" Hatori walked towards Kyo , Ayame followed.

"Why are you doing this? Akito will rip you apart if he finds out you let me go!" Kyo flexed he hand that had just been released.

"Well we thought we just would we would let you start again. And don't worry if Akito ever finds out, I will just tell him it was all Hatori's idea." Ayame giggled.

"Oh. . . well thank you, I better get going before he gets beck then."

Kyo ran up the stairs, down the hall and out of the house.

"He fell for it, he really thinks we wanted to give him a new start. Well the plan has started." Hatori let out a small laugh.

"But. . . I have a feeling that this is a bad idea, I will go to Yuki's house to make sure he does not go there and I need to see my little brother anyway." Ayame started to walk up the stairs.

Outside with Kyo:

"Why would they let me go . . . maybe they to feel sorry for me, anyway I am outside." Kyo saw Akito and ran across the road, through some trees. . . straight into a girl.

I hope you like my short chapter. It is short because I had some visitors (don't I sound posh), but there should be another chapter tomorrow.

I Will Write Another Night, Bizzle xoxo


End file.
